


Za Booty

by uknightedfederationofplanets (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, chekov embarrasses himself, chekov sings, za booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uknightedfederationofplanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Star Trek fanfiction inspired by a text post by tumblr users colinmorgansleftnostril and carry-on-my-wayward-superwholock.<br/>just over 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Za Booty

Since coming back from his short occupation in engineering, Chekov had not only gained an abundance of trust issues and mental scars, but also a new appreciation of historic American music. Before Chekov was to return to the Bridge for duties, he spent quite a bit of time with Mister Scott, who had quite an eccentric taste in music but it was refreshing compared to the music the young ensign listened to regularly. When he finally returned to the helm it felt like home, with Sulu beside him and the Captain behind them. But there seemed to be something missing, and over time he realized that he missed Scotty, and he began to compensate for the lack of the other man being there by listening to the music that played in engineering constantly. He was almost sure that Sulu couldn’t hear the music as it played through his in-ear headset, but when a song got stuck in his head, sometimes he would hum it.  
There was nothing particularly interesting happening in deep space and they were on-schedule to arrive at an unexplored planet the next day, and for now, there was a bit of comfort space and an air of relaxation aboard the enterprise, and it was entirely welcomed on the bridge as it was a feeling that particular branch rarely experienced. Chekov began to hum a song that was particularly stuck in his head. It started out just humming. A little, hmm mmm mm hmm, as he worked but eventually it turned to words and whispers. After a few minutes he somehow got on key and maintained the general tone of the song.  
“Shakin’ zat booty. I saw za booty. I want ze booty. Lord, what a booty. Bring on za booty. Give up za booty. Lovin’ za booty. Round booty.”  
He continued plotting a course throughout space, adjusting the route when needed but mostly just singing quietly to himself. Soon enough, a very small dance was involved.  
“Down for za booty. I want za booty. Huntin’ za booty. Chasin’ za booty. Casing za booty. Gettin’ za booty. Beautiful booty. Smokin’ booty. Talk to za booty. More booty.”  
Chekov thought he saw Sulu look over to him out of the corner of his eye, and he changed the path a very slight amount to stay perfectly on track, but he also thought he heard Captain Kirk’s amused chuckle behind him. That’s silly, Pavel, he told himself, you’re being quiet.  
“Fiiinnneee booty.”  
“Hey, Chekov?”  
The ensign heard Kirk’s voice from the chair. He straightened his back, coughed quickly, and glanced over his shoulder.  
“Yiss, Keptin?”  
“Cut it out.” Kirk said, grinning madly. Chekov looked back ahead and stared down at his control board. “Yiss, Keptin.”  
A moment later, Commander Spock boarded the bridge, a look of wonder across his normally blank face. He raised an eyebrow, glanced at the young ensign and then to the captain, and a very, very faint smile played at his lips.  
“Captain, why is the ensign requesting ‘the booty’ over the ship-wide intercom?” Kirk grinned even broader as Chekov looked down with horror, realizing that for the past ten to twenty minutes, his elbow had been resting on the com.


End file.
